Secret Garden
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Sherlock sait ou devine beaucoup de choses mais il existe certains aspects de la vie qu'il n'a pas encore découvert et qui ne semble pas l'intéresser. John ne se lassera jamais de découvrir qui il est vraiment.
1. Go out

**Titre: Secret Garden**

**Auteur: **Tomoyo Fanel

**Disclamer:** Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la BBC ou à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ou à Arthur Conan Doyle, whatever vous avez saisi l'idée

**Genre:** General, Slash

**Rating:** K mais il est possible qu'un chapitre dans le lot soit M.

**Résumé **: Sherlock sait ou devine beaucoup de choses mais il existe certains aspects de la vie qu'il n'a pas encore découvert et qui ne semble pas l'intéresser. Sherlock demeurera toujours un mystère pour John. Mais jamais John ne se lassera de découvrir ses secrets.

**NDA :**

- Cette fiction n'est pas particulièrement rattachée à un épisode, elle se situe simplement après le 1x02, à cause de Sarah.

- Se concentre sur la relation Sherlock/John. Pas de niaiserie. Pas de pornographie. Juste une petite mise en relief de leur situation et plus si affinité.

- Ca n'est en rien un PWP (Plot? What plot?), contrairement à ce que laisse penser le titre et le résumé. Il y a une réelle réflexion derrière alors si vous êtes venu uniquement pour les scènes chaudes, ce n'est pas ici que vous en trouverez =) Ca ne vous empêche pas de lire, évidemment.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Secret Garden**

**Go Out**

**.oO°Oo.**

Sherlock Holmes était un homme peu orthodoxe. Il n'existait pour lui que la logique. Il réfléchissait sans cesse. Du matin au soir, du levé au couché. Il était de ces hommes qui se passionnaient pour la vérité. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Il allait toujours au bout de ses convictions et son raisonnement était toujours le bon. Sherlock Holmes avait toujours raison. C'était un fait et tout le monde en avait conscience. Tout le monde faisait appel à lui mais peu obtenait son attention. Sherlock Holmes était difficile. Très difficile. Il lui fallait le meilleur du meilleur, des casse-têtes chinois à s'en donner le vertige, des mystères impossibles à résoudre, des secrets enfermés à découvrir… Sherlock Holmes aimait l'action. Il adorait l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lors de ces courses poursuites. Il affectionnait les ultimatums qu'on lui imposait. Il raffolait des codes indéchiffrables. Sa folie résidait en cette passion dévorante pour la vérité. John était fou d'aimer le suivre dans ses délires. Sherlock Holmes ne ressemblait à personne. Ses yeux s'ouvraient sur d'autres dimensions. Il ne voyait pas le monde comme le commun des mortels. C'était grâce à cette faculté qu'il pouvait si bien démêler les affaires où la police s'avouait impuissante. Son sens de l'observation lui permettait de comprendre tout avant tout le monde. Il était précis et on pouvait se fier à ses réflexions.

Encore fallait-il qu'on le suive dans son raisonnement. Encore fallait-il qu'on se donne la peine de l'accompagner dans sa folie. Encore fallait-il qu'on se laisse entrainer dans sa course. Sherlock Holmes vivait à 100 à l'heure. Il n'avait jamais de repos ou s'il en avait, il s'en plaignait. L'ennui ne lui allait pas. L'ennui le tuerait. Aucun de ses ennemis n'y parviendrait mais l'ennui, lui, serait son plus grand cauchemar. Il réussirait à le faner. Un homme à la hauteur de sa réputation. Un homme d'une extrême gentillesse. Si on se donnait la peine de le connaître. Un homme qui n'avait pour seule maîtresse que la vérité. Le reste importait peu. Ce n'était en rien un héros. John aurait voulu le croire. Cet être si impressionnant était unique. Il méritait qu'on lui témoigne de la reconnaissance et du respect. Mais toutes ces choses n'avaient aucun intérêt aux yeux du personnage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être reconnu comme quelqu'un de spécial. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le voit comme le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin. Il n'avait rien d'un justicier. Il n'avait aucune de ces prétentions et ne voulait pas s'en encombrer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'exister pour les autres. Exister pour lui-même était suffisant. Les autres ne comprendraient jamais. Les autres ne l'égaleraient jamais. Ils n'étaient qu'humain et lui… autre chose.

Au-delà du personnage qu'était Sherlock Holmes, John apprenait à connaître l'homme. John était celui qui supportait ses humeurs et qui courait à ses côtés dans cette rue interminable bordés d'aventures qu'était sa vie. John connaissait son ennui. John connaissait ses passions. Chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose, une nouvelle interrogation se posait dans l'esprit de John. Sherlock Holmes était un mystère qu'il n'arrivait jamais à résoudre, peu importe ses tentatives. Pourtant, John était la seule personne au monde qu'il laissait s'approcher. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. John était encore loin de le comprendre malgré ça. Sherlock était dans un autre monde et il lui était difficile d'y accéder. Parfois même, il était inutile d'essayer.

Mais Sherlock lui laissait la porte grande ouverte vers ce monde inconnu de tous.

John ne savait pas le privilège qu'il lui offrait.

**.oO°Oo.**

Ce soir, John avait un rendez-vous avec Sarah.

La belle et compréhensive Sarah. Toujours gentille avec tout le monde. Elle pardonnait ses retards et acceptait ses écarts. Depuis la dernière fois, elle vérifiait tout de même qu'il ne s'endorme pas entre deux consultations. Sarah savait qu'il avait une vie peu commune. Elle savait qu'il marchait aux côtés d'un homme peu commun. Elle ne lui demanderait jamais d'arrêter. John aimait trop cette vie palpitante. L'excitation qu'elle lui apportait était trop importante. Elle le faisait vivre. Sarah n'avait pas pu supporter l'aperçu qu'elle en avait eu. Frôler la mort une fois par semaine n'était pas à son goût. Sarah avait tout de même accepté que John ait ce style de vie. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté ou fuit. Ils étaient amis. Il essayait encore d'avoir plus et ils fleuretaient au bureau ou lorsqu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa voiture ou lorsqu'il l'invitait à prendre un café. Sarah disait toujours oui. Mais jamais elle ne lui proposerait quoi que ce soit et jamais il ne demanderait plus que ce qu'ils avaient.

John aimait leur relation malgré ça. Sarah lui rappelait qu'il y avait une vie hors du monde de Sherlock Holmes. Ca n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il voulait garder un pied dans la réalité. Sinon, il pourrait tomber dans ce quotidien et ne plus jamais en sortir, même quand il le voudrait. Le voudrait-il seulement un jour ? Peu importe, il préférait avoir une porte de secours et Sarah en était une des plus magnifiques. Elle avait du charme. Elle avait de la classe. Elle le supportait. Elle l'invitait à rester chez elle les soirs où lui et Sherlock se disputaient ou lorsque John avait simplement besoin de repos mais que les réflexions de son colocataire étaient trop véhémentes pour qu'il puisse le trouver à leur appartement. Sarah était son refuge. Sarah ne l'éloignerait jamais de cette vie. Elle ne l'encourageait pas non plus. Elle s'en accoutumait.

Sarah était une valeur sûre dans ce mouvement constant qu'était sa vie depuis que John avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes. Une valeur sûre qui ne dépendait de rien quand tout le reste semblait lié à une multitude de paramètres qu'il fallait prendre en compte sous peine de mort. Le temps était plus lent avec Sarah. Les discussions étaient plus calmes avec Sarah. Le monde semblait se reposer avec Sarah. John respirait normalement avec elle et il aimait la tranquillité de sa respiration lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Où l'emmenez-vous cette fois ?

- Nous allons… Oh, non, non ! Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Ce serait une garantie de vous y retrouver.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'ai mieux à faire que vous espionner, vous et votre incapacité à « conclure ». »

John soupira et enfila son manteau. Sherlock s'allongea sur le canapé et se plongea dans des réflexions dont il était le seul à connaître la nature. Son colocataire lui lança un regard avant de vérifier qu'il avait pensé à tout. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et au moment de poser la main sur la rampe, il fit volte face et se retrouva rapidement au milieu du salon sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. Parfois, Sherlock Holmes était un mystère pour John. Parfois, John Watson en était un pour Sherlock. Sherlock n'essayait pas toujours de comprendre pourquoi John agissait d'une manière ou d'autre autre. Pour lui, apprendre de l'autre consistait simplement à observait d'un œil objectif, sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Observer était la meilleure façon de savoir à qui on avait à faire. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de lever un sourcil en sa direction et de le regarder comme s'il agissait stupidement. John le savait déjà.

« Vous ne sortez jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Nous étions entrain d'interroger une femme au marché il y a moins d'une heure et nous étions au commissariat ce midi.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de sorties. »

Sherlock retint un soupir d'exaspération. John en revenait toujours là. Ca devenait prévisible. Ca devenait ennuyeux. John l'était parfois. En contre partie, il lui arrivait d'être tellement fascinant. Trop rarement malheureusement.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de… fréquenter quelqu'un ?

- Vous le faites pour deux, ne vous en faites pas… Oh. Etait-ce une… proposition ?

- Non ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez si…

- … Logique ? Réaliste ?

- Le mot que je cherchais s'apparentait plutôt à « désagréable ».

- Je vous en prie, John. Votre besoin de passer du temps avec une femme n'est pas contagieux, je vous rassure.

- Vouloir passer du temps avec les personnes auxquelles on tient n'est pas une pathologie !

- Mélodramatique.

- Quoi ?

- Vous.

- Pourquoi j'essaie encore de discuter avec vous ?

- Je me pose la question chaque fois que vous essayez. »

John faisait quelques pas en direction de la sortie mais revenait vers lui, allait vers les escaliers, s'avançait vers lui… Il hésitait à battre en retraite en claquant la porte comme une femme l'aurait fait après une dispute conjugale. Ca l'énervait de penser de la sorte, mais il était à deux doigts de le faire. John ne gagnerait jamais contre Sherlock. Cet homme avait réponse à tout et il avait toujours le dernier mot. Il semblait que les mots ne l'atteignaient jamais. Seulement les faits. Et encore. Mais la réalité de sa situation, si elle ne le touchait pas lui-même, elle éveillait la curiosité de John. Voire de la sympathie.

« Avez-vous déjà eu des amis proches ?

- Une perte de temps... Il faut toujours se plier à certains rituels, accorder de l'attention à chacun de leurs mots, être attentif à leurs humeurs, leur témoigner de l'affection sincère… Du gaspillage d'énergie. Pourquoi se forcer à devenir quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas pour plaire aux autres alors qu'il est tellement plus agréable de rester chez soi et de profiter du silence. »

Il leva finalement les yeux vers John. Le message semblait être passé et sans un mot de plus, son colocataire quitta enfin l'appartement. En claquant la porte d'entrée. Deux minutes plus tard, Mme Hudson montait, une assiette de cookies qu'elle venait de sortir du four.

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés avec M. Watson ? Il semblait… bouleversé. »

Sherlock soupira d'ennui et quitta le canapé pour se servir un cookie. Il le détailla, pensif.

« Est-ce une obligation de sortir avec les personnes auxquelles on tient ?

- Une obligation ? Seigneur, non. Pourquoi se sentirait-on obligé de passer un agréable moment avec une personne que l'on apprécie ?

- Hum. »

Plus aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche de la soirée. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux morceaux de papier. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un enfant qui faisait son caprice ? Sherlock ne comprenait pas certaines habitudes de la société. Il n'avait aucune envie de les connaître. Mais il y avait une chose qui l'effrayait. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Il tenait à quelqu'un.

Sherlock Holmes n'avait aucune idée de comment pratiquer ces petits rituels qui leur faisaient perdre tant de temps.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Les billets, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite. »

John fouilla dans ses poches. Dans son porte feuille. Son regard devient livide. Les avait-il oubliés ? Il se souvenait pourtant bien les avoir mis dans sa poche. Sherlock aurait-il… Non… N'était-il qu'un enfant jaloux, finalement ?

« Je… Je ne les ai pas sur moi… »

John se tourna vers Sarah, affreusement gêné. Elle ne semblait pas agacée. Elle lui souriait même.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Allons au cinéma. »

Sarah était gentille et compréhensive. Elle savait avec qui John vivait. Elle savait à quel genre de jeu cet homme s'adonnait. Elle ne les comprenait pas tous. Mais jamais elle ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Sarah était toujours calme et patiente. Un petit coin de repos pour John.

« C'est… Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir ce spectacle de toute façon. »

**.oO°Oo.**

Le lendemain, John rentra vers 6h. Il prit une douche et se prépara pour se rendre à la clinique. Sherlock était encore sur le canapé et faisait mine de dormir. Cette attitude agaçait John. Finalement, lui aussi jouait à des jeux, il n'était pas mieux que les autres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que John essayait d'amener la discussion. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock anéantissait ses chances de passer une soirée sans accros avec Sarah. John ne cherchait pas à comprendre ça. Sherlock était un mystère trop grand et il fallait y aller à petites doses et commencer par les petites choses pour apprendre à le connaître.

Sherlock faisait ça. Sarah semblait comprendre. John était le seul qui ne savait pas comment interpréter ses actions envers lui. Il y avait tant de paramètres à prendre en compte pour comprendre les gestes de Sherlock. Lui, l'homme qui anticipait une dizaine de coups à l'avance. Lui, l'homme qui pensait du matin au soir. Du levé au couché. Comment comprendre une telle personne ? Sherlock Holmes vivait dans un autre monde. Il voyait des choses que personne ne saurait voir. Il pensait comme personne ne pouvait penser. En cela, il était imprévisible.

« Comment s'est passé votre soirée ?

- A merveille, merci. Malgré votre intervention.

- J'ai vu le spectacle auquel vous vouliez l'amener. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle serait sortie de la salle après seulement dix minutes. D'un ennui et d'une horreur inimaginable. Absolument pas son style. Elle aurait préféré voir un film. »

John resta un moment silencieux et immobile. Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers son colocataire récalcitrant, Sherlock n'était plus sur le canapé, mais près de la fenêtre. Il observait l'activité de la rue qui s'éveillait. Le marché qui s'installait, les boulangeries qui illuminaient les trottoirs d'une lumière orangée… Sherlock semblait à nouveau ne lui prêter aucune attention, les yeux ouverts vers une autre réalité. Où John trouvait difficilement sa place.

« Vous… »

John ne finit pas sa phrase mais quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un long soupir en passant une main sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement me l'avoir fait remarquer ? C'est si difficile de me parler ?

- Vous ne m'auriez pas écouté. Vous semblez vous donner du mal à faire le contraire de ce que je vous dis parfois. »

John ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait le désir de prouver à Sherlock qu'il avait tord… Une chose tout à fait impossible, évidemment, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. On ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

« Eh bien la prochaine fois… Dites-le moi. On gagnera peut-être du temps. »

Sherlock soupira sans quitter la rue des yeux. John interpréta ce soupir comme une conclusion à cette conversation. Il retourna à sa préparation, laçant ses chaussures. Il enfila sa veste et s'apprêta à descendre quand il se remémora la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sarah. Il devait l'inviter pour midi pour se faire pardonner. John vérifia son porte feuille. Il avait l'argent mais…

« Sherlock ? Est-ce que c'est…

- Ce soir. 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Sur ce, Sherlock ferma la porte de la salle de bain. John ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Sherlock Holmes avait simplement disparu. Il resta un moment interdit, le billet entres les mains. Il reposa les yeux sur le morceau de papier. Beethoven. Etait-ce une façon de s'excuser ? Une façon de suivre ses conseils et de lui montrer que…

Sherlock Holmes tenait-il à John Watson ?

C'était une idée aussi surprenante qu'intrigante. John réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible de cerner complètement Sherlock Holmes. Cet homme qui ne vivait que par la logique et la découverte de la vérité. Cet homme dont le regard transperçait la réalité telle que les autres la percevait. Cet homme qui n'avait besoin ni de reconnaissance ni se repos. Sherlock Holmes était un homme en constante évolution. Il apprenait de ses erreurs. Il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait et retenait les détails importants. Il restait objectif. Mais.

Sherlock Holmes restait un homme après tout.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec John, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu de John. Toute sa vie, il devait avoir été seul. Il devait avoir aimé être seul plutôt que de se plier aux conventions sociales. Il était dans son monde. Bloqué dans sa perception unique. Jusqu'à ce que John entre dans sa vie. Peut-être avait-il une raison d'essayer ?

Maintenant que Sherlock tenait à quelqu'un, peut-être qu'il s'ouvrirait au monde.

**.oO°Oo.**

Première fanfiction sur SHERLOCK de BBC. C'était un premier chapitre. Je pense en faire d'autres. Je ne sais pas s'ils se suivront vraiment, mais il y aura une suite logique. J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ce fut court mais je préfère ça. A la prochaine.


	2. Moonlight Sonata

**Titre: Secret Garden**

**Auteur: **Tomoyo Fanel

**Disclamer:** Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la BBC ou à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ou à Arthur Conan Doyle, whatever vous avez saisi l'idée

**Genre:** General, Slash

**Rating:** K mais il est possible qu'un chapitre dans le lot soit M.

**Résumé:** Sherlock sait ou devine beaucoup de choses mais il existe certains aspects de la vie qu'il n'a pas encore découvert et qui ne semble pas l'intéresser. Sherlock demeurera toujours un mystère pour John. Mais jamais John ne se lassera de découvrir ses secrets.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Secret Garden**

**Moonlight Sonata**

**.oO°Oo.**

John n'était pas un grand fan de musique. Il aimait en écouter de temps en temps. Rien de bien original ou qui vaille la peine d'être cité. Il avait pour habitude d'en écouter avant de quitter le pays. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait plus goût à grand-chose. Enfin, jusqu'à récemment. Pour le moment, il n'en avait surtout pas le temps. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le faire. A force, on s'habitue au silence. Et puis à force, on s'habitue aux bruits. La musique n'était simplement pas une évidence. Pas pour tout le monde.

Pour Sherlock Holmes, ça l'était.

C'était rare, mais il arrivait que Sherlock écoute de la musique. Lorsqu'il était tranquille et qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il réfléchissait. Ou peut-être pas. Durant l'après-midi, peu après l'heure du thé, la musique occupait le vide de l'immeuble. Parfois, John l'entendait à travers le plancher. C'était un son qui captivait et qui élevait. Hors du corps fatigué qu'il trainait à la clinique. Parfois, Sherlock s'endormait sur le canapé alors qu'une composition se jouait dans l'appartement. John était déjà descendu pour lui demander de baisser le volume. Les voisins n'appréciaient pas toujours d'être dérangés en plein après-midi.

C'était difficile à croire mais Sherlock pouvait rester immobile plus d'une minute. Lorsque la musique résonnait jusque dans les murs, Sherlock s'endormait et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'extirper de son sommeil, sinon éteindre la chaine hifi. Mme Hudson avait déjà prévenu John que c'était à éviter. Il était d'humeur exécrable lorsqu'on le réveillait de cette façon. John avait alors simplement baissé le volume et s'était installé sur un fauteuil pour écouter lui aussi. Pour s'endormir lui aussi. Ou il lui arrivait de regarder Sherlock.

Sherlock ressemblait déjà à un enfant, en temps normal. C'était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il dormait. Il était presque adorable. Il était silencieux et tout ce qui faisait que cet homme était Sherlock Holmes semblait alors caché dans une petite boîte, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Après quoi, il porterait à nouveau son masque. John détestait parfois ce personnage. Il détestait sa façon de voir les choses ou ce qu'il accomplissait. Pour lui, tout n'était qu'un jeu captivant. Il ne comprenait pas le reste. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. John aimait croire qu'il finirait par accepter la réalité. Parce que c'était ça au fond, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas le courage de se lier aux autres.

Sherlock Holmes était trop intelligent. Sherlock Holmes était trop rapide. Sherlock Holmes était même trop cruel. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de cœur. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin d'en avoir un. Ou avait-il peur d'en posséder ? John voulait découvrir. John voulait se rapprocher de lui. Il le fallait. Pour garder cette vie pleine de tout ce dont il manquait cruellement. Pour garder l'attention de Sherlock. Cet homme qui mourrait de l'ennui. John se demandait quand Sherlock Holmes lui dirait un jour. Il le redoutait.

_« Vous m'ennuyez. »_

John ouvrit les yeux, sans se souvenir de les avoir fermés. Il n'y avait plus de musique et Sherlock n'était plus sur le canapé. Il quitta le fauteuil et chercha son ami des yeux. Il était debout, près de la fenêtre entrouverte. Un courant d'air s'engouffrait dans les plis de sa robe de chambre. Ses yeux étaient clos alors que ses doigts se refermaient avec précaution sur le bras du violon. Une inspiration plus tard, John arrêta de respirer.

Le son qui s'échappait de l'instrument entre les mains de Sherlock était pénétrant. John sentait chaque note s'insinuer en lui et faire vibrer chaque atome de son corps. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu jouer. A ce moment précis, John se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi une chose aussi magnifique devait-elle être si rare ? Pourquoi Sherlock ne l'avait-il jamais fait avant ?

« Je préfère jouer la nuit. Le silence est assourdissant à cette heure-ci. »

John sortit de sa torpeur. La musique qui s'échappait du violon l'enveloppait et le captivait. Elle était partout. Douce. Elle occupait tout l'espace, le vide qui pouvait rester dans l'air. John voulait se laisse posséder par ce son. Il n'avait jamais connu une émotion de paix et d'intensité comme celle-ci.

Habituellement, c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre avec Sherlock.

« Je pensais qu'il était plus simple pour vous de réfléchir si les autres se taisaient. »

Sherlock leva un œil en sa direction comme s'il venait de réaliser sa présence. Il semblait insaisissable. Tellement hors de portée d'un simple médecin comme pouvait l'être John. A quoi pouvait-il bien être entrain de penser ? Comment avait-il réagit en se réveillant, quand il avait vu que John était en face de lui ? L'avait-il seulement remarqué ? Etait-il entrain de le regarder simplement ou sondait-il son âme ? Sherlock Holmes avait-il conscience que John pouvait être aussi curieux ? Aussi fasciné par le mystère qui l'entourait ?

Sherlock Holmes savait-il qu'il était au moins un aussi grand mystère que ceux dont il raffolait ?

« Les gens pensent trop forts. Les autres parlent pour ne dire que des mots qu'ils pensent liés entre eux alors qu'il faut beaucoup de concentration pour faire ressortir l'essentiel du flux incessant de leur parole. Ils pensent dans le désordre et leurs phrases sont encore plus chaotiques. Au contraire de la musique qui… »

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna quelques secondes à ce qu'il jouait. John s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui depuis qu'il avait commencé. Ses gestes semblaient soudainement imprégnés de grâce et de légèreté.

« …n'a qu'une seule voix. Elle s'exprime avec clarté et avec force. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se fait toujours entendre et sans besoin de parler la même langue, deux personnes à la culture et au langage différents peuvent éprouver la même émotion. Elle est universelle. »

Sherlock arrêta sa mélodie en plein milieu et reposa toute son attention sur John qui se rappela de comment respirer. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et joua avec les cordes. John resta un moment silencieux et immobile. Il était encore perdu dans le flou du réveil et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, au milieu de la pièce tout à coup silencieuse et vide.

« Comment est-ce ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Jouer. Etre celui qui produit la musique. »

Sherlock ne donna aucune réponse, continuant de jouer avec les cordes qui laissaient échapper quelques plaintes étouffées. John s'imagina que sa question était stupide et qu'elle ne méritait pas de réponse. Au moment où il décida de retourner à sa chambre à l'étage. Un son s'éleva, plus doux et sombre que le violon. Une voix forte qu'on ne pouvait qu'entendre. Une invitation vers un monde auquel tout le monde pouvait accéder. Si on se donnait la peine de le vouloir.

« A vous de me le dire ? »

John se tourna vers Sherlock, toujours sur son fauteuil, installé comme un enfant le serait. Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, il lui tendit l'archet. Une invitation vers un monde auquel personne n'avait jamais voulu accéder. John n'hésita pas une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec le violon entre les mains, sans savoir quoi faire, où placer ses mains, comment faire glisser l'archet sur les cordes tendues de l'instrument. Il alla faire une première tentative lorsque Sherlock se leva brusquement et se plaça derrière lui. Ses mains s'emparèrent des poignets de John dont les membres étaient soudainement mous. Il nicha le violon contre sa joue et le guida. Le premier son qui déchira le silence fut si strident que John sursauta et se prépara à se faire critiquer. Mais si la façon dont Sherlock lui parlait témoignait de son agacement, il ne le laissa pas bouger.

« Laissez-vous faire. »

John pensa à lui faire remarquer que si on les découvrait ainsi, on pourrait s'imaginer des choses, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se laissa totalement aller et Sherlock fit se mouvoir ses bras comme l'aurait fait un marionnettiste. Le frottement des cordes produit d'abord un son chancelant et les premières notes étaient invariablement fausses mais ça ne sembla pas toucher Sherlock. John observa avec fascination l'intersection des cordes de l'archet et celles du violon. Son regard dévia alors vers les doigts de Sherlock qui les pressaient, un peu plus haut. Il sentait le souffle de son instructeur dans sa nuque et la chaleur de sa paume autour de sa main. Quand John se fut familiarisé avec toutes ces choses extérieures, il put se laisser bercer par les notes que produisaient toutes ces choses extérieures à lui. L'oreille tout contre cet instrument, il sentait la musique le pénétrer et le faire vibrer de l'intérieur. Elle l'élevait davantage encore que lorsqu'il l'entendait au travers des murs. Il ferma les yeux et la mélodie le transporta. Elle lui était familière mais il ne saurait lui donner un nom. Le temps sembla ne pas passer alors que les notes se succédaient lascivement.

Après un long moment, la note finale sembla être jouée. Cependant, Sherlock ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il laissa le temps à John de savourer ce qui venait de se passer. Il défit lentement son étreinte et se mit face à lui. Les bras de John retournèrent, comme vider de leur force, le long de sa silhouette.

« Comment est-ce ?

- Quoi ?

- D'être celui qui produit la musique. »

John ne sut quoi répondre. Il sentait encore son corps vibrer en réponse au violon. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de musique. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la guerre, il n'avait plus goût à grand-chose. A force, on s'habitue. Au silence. Aux bruits. La musique n'était simplement pas une évidence.

Enfin, jusqu'à récemment.

Il existait des choses sur lesquelles on pouvait difficilement mettre des mots. Les mots n'étaient que des morceaux de phrases et trahissaient la pensée pure. Sherlock le savait. Sherlock préférait l'action. Sherlock préférait les surprises. La parole était trop lente comparée à la pensée. Une pensée finalement désordonnée qu'on ne pouvait exprimer clairement. John appréciait cette forme de folie. Il aimait découvrir ce monde où les mots n'avaient aucun sens s'ils n'étaient pas prononcés dans l'instant auquel ils appartenaient.

« Tout à fait. »

Sherlock lui adressa un bref sourire en coin avant de lui arracher l'instrument des mains pour le ranger dans son étui. A nouveau, il fonctionnait à cent à l'heure et John se sentait encore plus au ralenti qu'à son habitude.

« Est-ce que… Vous pouvez continuer encore quelques minutes ? »

Sherlock ne lui accorda plus aucune attention et ferma l'étui du violon. Il disparut une minute dans la salle de bain et en sortit habillé. John le suivit du regard lorsqu'il s'installa sur le canapé pour lacer ses chaussures et enfiler son manteau. Une fois prêt, il adressa finalement un regard à John, toujours au ralenti, encore transporté par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

« Demain. Lestrade a appelé, il a besoin de mes lumières sur une affaire au plus vite. Dépêchez-vous.

- Quand a-t-il…

- Pendant que vous dormiez.

- "Au plus vite" ?

- Si j'avais accouru il aurait pensé que je suis à sa disposition. »

John prit le temps de lui adresser un regard réprobateur et se pressa pour se préparer. Ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre à l'adresse que Lestrade leur avait communiqué. Dès qu'ils furent sur place, Sherlock Holmes investit la scène de crime. John l'observait, comme il le faisait toujours. La musique qu'ils avaient joué ensemble se jouait dans son esprit, au rythme des gestes du détective consultant dont les réflexions semblaient ne cesser de fuser. Quand il eut terminé son inspection, il se redressa et se plaça au milieu de la pièce, face à Lestrade, d'une manière plus théâtrale qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. Un flot de paroles sortait de sa bouche à une vitesse et une précision déconcertante. Lorsque Sherlock Holmes parlait, ses mots avaient un sens. Ses mots reflétaient avec exactitude la réalité des faits, sans se perdre dans d'inutiles détours.

Sherlock Holmes était comme ces compositions qu'il écoutait pendant l'après-midi.

On se sentait captivé et transporté.

**.oO°Oo.**

J'ai écouté « Moolight Sonata » de Beethoven pendant des heures pour écrire ce oneshot, je crois que je vais réellement finir par apprécier le violon lol J'espère que vous avez aimé, faites-le moi savoir ;)


	3. Irish Coffee

**Titre: Secret Garden**

**Auteur:** Tomoyo Fanel

**Disclamer:** Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la BBC ou à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ou à Arthur Conan Doyle, whatever vous avez saisi l'idée

**Genre: **General, Slash

**Rating:** K mais il est possible qu'un chapitre dans le lot soit M.

**Résumé: **Sherlock sait ou devine beaucoup de choses mais il existe certains aspects de la vie qu'il n'a pas encore découvert et qui ne semble pas l'intéresser. Sherlock demeurera toujours un mystère pour John. Mais jamais John ne se lassera de découvrir ses secrets.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Secret Garden**

**Irish Coffee**

**.oO°Oo.**

John ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment il s'était trouvé au milieu du salon, une écharpe verte autour du cou, sous le regard scrutateur de Sherlock Holmes. Il savait seulement que la façon dont le détective consultant le regardait le faisait se sentir très stupide.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule. »

Le 17 Mars. John avait pour habitude de faire la tournée des bars. Pas qu'il accordait un crédit particulier à la Saint-Patrick. C'était simplement pour le concept. Il n'avait pas une goutte d'irlandais dans le sang. Avant de partir à la guerre, il le faisait avec des amis. Depuis son retour… Eh bien, disons qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'amis avec qui aller boire un verre dans un bar le soir de la Saint-Patrick.

« En quoi est-ce ridicule ? Vous n'êtes pas sorti de la journée, vous n'êtes visiblement pas occupé alors sortons.

- Je ne suis pas plus chrétien qu'irlandais, je n'ai aucune raison de faire la fête ce soir.

- Connaissez-vous l'expression "Irlandais pour un jour" ?

- Ridicule.

- Ca fait des jours qu'on se tue à la tâche, ne pouvons-nous pas prendre un peu de bon temps ? La date n'a pas d'importance !

- Alors nous irons demain. »

Que pouvait-on répondre à un homme… à un **enfant** aussi têtu ?

« Que faites-vous ?

- Je sors. »

John ne prêta pas attention à l'expression exacerbée de Sherlock. Il sortit de l'appartement d'un pas lourd. Il sortait parce qu'il voulait faire bonne figure devant son colocataire mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le goût à se rendre seul dans un bar. N'était-ce pas pathétique ? Il eut à peine le temps de traverser la rue que la voix de Sherlock lui demandait d'attendre. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un bar.

« Et maintenant ? »

Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui n'aimait pas être laissé à la maison quand les autres sortaient s'amuser mais qui, une fois qu'on l'emmenait avec soi, ne demandait qu'à rentrer. Les enfants ne faisaient que des caprices.

« Maintenant : buvons. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous deux hilares. L'alcool leur chatouillait gentiment le cerveau et ils en redemandaient. Ils enchaînaient cocktails sur cocktails, lassés du goût âcre de la bière. Sherlock semblait encore en pleine réflexion. Il réfléchissait. A haute voix. John put alors s'apercevoir que ses pensées n'étaient pas plus claires et précises que celles des autres. Il devenait tout à coup bien ordinaire et ce qu'il disait n'avait de sens que pour lui uniquement. Pourtant, John demeurait fasciné. Ses phrases prenaient des formes abstraites et lui-même semblait se perdre dans cette labyrinthique réflexion. Lui-même riait de ce flux incessant de mots. Si bien qu'il ne put finalement que se taire, sa voix étouffée par un rire clair et fort. Le rire de Sherlock était trop rare. Le rire de Sherlock était celui d'un enfant espiègle.

Sherlock avait payé plusieurs tournées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de billet. John tenta de jouer les figures de sagesse et l'entraîna dehors pour rentrer. John ne marchait plus très droit mais Sherlock semblait garder un très bon équilibre.

« On fait la course ! »

John n'eut pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais quand Sherlock commença à courir, il le suivit sans réfléchir.

« Vous êtes trop lent John ! »

Malgré tout, il l'attendait. Il courait mais il s'arrangeait pour que John puisse le rattraper. Il le taquinait et le provoquait et tout cela n'était que le jeu d'un enfant.

John réalisait que c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme. Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un enfant avec un comportement d'enfant, oui, mais surtout dans sa façon voir le monde. Tout n'était qu'un jeu, tout n'était qu'un petit pourcentage d'effort contre la satisfaction immense d'avoir raison, de savoir la vérité, de connaître toutes les réponses. Sherlock Holmes était un enfant dans sa soif de connaissance, dans cette curiosité parfois malsaine dont il faisait preuve, dans sa passion pour les mystères et dans ce jeu de rôle auquel il s'adonnait chaque jour avec les autres. Sherlock Holmes s'amusait à faire l'adulte quand il n'était qu'un enfant excité débordant de vie.

John réalisait qu'il était le seul à connaître cet enfant.

Sherlock s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle et s'adossa au mur, certainement parce qu'il n'était plus capable de soutenir son propre corps. John l'imita. Sherlock recommença à rire. John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était magique. Son rire était contagieux. Après un moment, il se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Je n'avais jamais autant ri.

- Je m'en serais douté. »

La main de Sherlock se posa sur son épaule et il lui fit face, le visage illuminé.

« Merci John. »

John sentait son visage se tordre en un sourire. Un sourire idiot. Il éprouvait énormément de fierté. Sherlock Holmes le remerciait. Pour une idiotie. Simplement pour l'avoir sorti. Pour l'avoir amusé. Sherlock Holmes s'était-il déjà autant amusé avant ? Sans que cela n'inclus la mort de quelqu'un, évidement. Sherlock arrêta de rire et ils échangèrent un long regard. Il arrêta de sourire et sa main vint se nicher dans le col de la chemise de John qui déglutit difficilement. Son cerveau était définitivement trop ralenti par l'alcool pour trouver étrange que les doigts frais de Sherlock dans la chaleur de son cou puissent lui donner un frisson pareil. Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien, incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. John s'humidifia machinalement les lèvres en les sentant sèches tout à coup.

La seconde d'après, Sherlock se penchait en avant, s'accrochant au manteau de John pour ne pas tomber, vomissant allégrement sur les chaussures de son colocataire. John soupira longuement avec une expression de dégoût au visage.

La fête semblait être finie.

Le lendemain, lorsque John descendit, il trouva Sherlock sur le sol de la salle de bain, la tête sur la cuvette, les sourcils froncés. Un grognement incessant s'échappait de sa gorge. John devina que la journée allait être longue.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Vous pensez? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir avant de tenter de se lever. Il tituba jusqu'à son canapé où il se laissa tomber mollement.

« Dormez un peu, le crime attendra.

- Vous avez essayé de me tuer.

- Pardon ?

- Coma éthylique. »

John s'empêcha de sourire. Sherlock tenta d'attraper la boîte de cachets d'aspirine, il s'étira pour l'atteindre mais tomba lamentablement sur le sol. John ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son visage se pétrifia cependant lorsque Sherlock se releva misérablement avec son révolver en main, pointé sur lui. John comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser décuver. Seul.

« Dites à Mme Hudson de faire du thé.

- J'y vais.

- Jasmin. Trois sucres. Avec des biscuits.

- Bien.

- Descendez calmement les escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit et dites-lui que je suis souffrant et qu'il ne fait pas me déranger.

- Très bien.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien monsieur. »

John devina que la journée allait être longue.

Très longue.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le thème de la journée était le whisky et le café à la maison alors je me suis dit que je devais écrire là-dessus.


	4. Don't worry, I'm a Doctor

**Titre:** Secret Garden

**Auteur:****Tomoyo Fanel**

**Disclamer:** Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la BBC ou à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ou à Arthur Conan Doyle, whatever vous avez saisi l'idée

**Genre:** General, Slash

**Rating:** **K** mais il est possible qu'un chapitre dans le lot soit **M**.

**Résumé:** Sherlock sait ou devine beaucoup de choses mais il existe certains aspects de la vie qu'il n'a pas encore découvert et qui ne semble pas l'intéresser. Sherlock demeurera toujours un mystère pour John. Mais jamais John ne se lassera de découvrir ses secrets.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Secret Garden**

**Don't worry, I'm a Doctor**

**.oO°Oo.**

Sherlock Holmes était un idiot.

Sherlock Holmes était beaucoup de choses pour tout le monde. Certains le qualifiaient de psychopathe. Il n'avait rien de moins que les hommes qu'il traquait. Il avait beaucoup plus. Sa logique, sa raison, sa "morale"… Si on y réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit du côté des gentils. Il n'avait pour l'instant tué personne. C'était un mystère. C'était un fait. Ce qui le différenciait des génies du mal qu'il faisait arrêter ne se résumait qu'à ça.

Sherlock Holmes se vantait de ne pas avoir de cœur. Beaucoup disaient que c'était la seule certitude qu'on pouvait avoir de lui. D'autres pensaient qu'il ne savait simplement pas se tenir. Sherlock Holmes ne se pliait pas aux conventions sociales. Il se moquait de la décence. Il se moquait du respect. Au diable les apparences que les autres aimaient se donner, leurs masques tombaient sous son regard. Il se moquait de tous les autres parce qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas. John s'était souvent demandé ce que ça faisait. D'avoir l'esprit qui tournait à cent à l'heure alors que tout le reste était trop lent. John s'était demandé si ça le touchait. La solitude. Le rejet. La peur. Personne ne le comprenait. Personne n'avait voulu essayer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Il se suffisait à lui-même. Lui et la satisfaction d'avoir raison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

A présent, les choses semblaient avoir changées. John Watson. John Watson était beaucoup de choses pour tout le monde. Une anomalie dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Son colocataire. Son médecin. Son souffre-douleur. Son faire-valoir. Son fan. Son petit-ami, d'après les rumeurs. Soit. John ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il était pour les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était pour Sherlock non plus. Si ce n'était, peut-être…

John Watson était le seul ami de Sherlock Holmes.

C'était pour cette raison que Sherlock Holmes devenait soudainement très idiot.

« Je ne vous croyais pas aussi idiot.

- Est-ce ainsi que vous remerciez quelqu'un qui vient de vous sauver la vie ?

- Vous auriez pu mourir.

- Tout comme vous. »

La voix de Sherlock laissait transparaître son ennui et son agacement. Sa fatigue. Son soulagement. John n'y pensait pas. John ne faisait pas attention à ce que Sherlock pourrait dire ou faire. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

_Sherlock Holmes était un idiot. _

Ces mots ricochaient dans la petite tête de John Watson alors qu'ils étaient dans le taxi qui les éloignait de la foule. La nuit était froide pour la saison, John tremblait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le froid. Peut-être que c'était la peur. John n'y pensait pas vraiment. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Ses yeux suivaient les lumières des voitures de polices alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Son corps était tendu. Quand il y pensait, c'était encore pire. Sherlock avait refusé d'attendre la police. D'attendre les ambulances. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de Lestrade. John se demandait si c'était vrai. S'il allait aussi bien qu'il le disait. Si la quantité de sang sur la chemise n'avait réellement aucune importance. John Watson aurait dû le savoir. John Watson était médecin. Mais John ne pouvait pas réfléchir. C'était curieux de ne pas parvenir à réfléchir. Il avait vécu pire à la guerre. Il en redemandait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock le vide que ce frisson avait laissé en lui avait été comblé. John n'aurait pas dû être aussi tendu. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre ses moyens. Il aurait du se sentir satisfait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Sherlock grogna en retirant son manteau et se dirigea vers son fauteuil. John ne le laissa pas s'asseoir.

« N'y touchez pas.

- Laissez-moi voir.

- Vous me faites mal.

- Alors enlevez votre chemise et serrez les dents ! »

Le ton de John était sans appel. Sherlock l'observa un long moment avant d'obéir. Ses yeux traversaient John et son esprit de petite souris. Sherlock Holmes était un chat, un prédateur. Il lui était si facile de voir à travers lui. Ce n'était pas réellement pour lui qu'il retirait sa chemise. Il avait l'habitude. C'est ce que les cicatrices sur son corps laissaient penser du moins. Il obéissait pour rassurer son ami. John resta sans voix en voyant les ecchymoses. Il n'avait jamais vu son dos. Pas qu'il avait eu une quelconque raison de le voir. John s'étonnait simplement de découvrir le nombre de blessures qu'il portait seulement maintenant.

« John. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher et s'installa sur le canapé. John se muni de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Il la détailla d'un œil sévère avant de se désinfecter les mains. Il sentait Sherlock frémir sous ses doigts. Il était vrai qu'il avait les mains gelées mais elles avaient cessé de trembler. Il était hors de question que Sherlock les voit trembler. Même si John se doutait qu'il avait du le remarquer dans la voiture. John se racla la gorge et s'attaqua enfin à la blessure. Elle n'était pas assez profonde pour que ça soit grave. Par miracle. L'assaillant avait dû être aussi surpris que lui lorsque Sherlock s'était interposé.

_Sherlock Holmes était un idiot. _

Sherlock Holmes mettant sa vie en péril pour sauver celle de John Watson. John n'était pas certain d'apprécier cette idée. Il était… honoré. Terrifié. Soulagé. Il n'arrivait pas à ravaler la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge au moment où il avait vu la lame du criminel se planter dans la chair de son ami plutôt que dans la sienne. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. La scène se répétait en boucle dans son esprit et ça devenait éreintant.

« Comment avez-vous eu toutes ces cicatrices ? »

La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta lorsque John commença à nettoyer la plaie. John déglutit difficilement mais continua avec le plus grand soin.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. Il arrive fréquemment que je me blesse au cours d'une enquête ou que l'un de ces criminels de pacotille, dans un élan de désespoir, essaie de me supprimer. Je me suis fait poignarder une fois. Par un couteau de cuisine. Vers la hanche. »

Le regard de John glissa vers les hanches. Il y avait en effet une légère ligne en relief. Il marqua une pause avant de soupirer.

« Vous êtes vraiment imprudent au final.

- Et vous, vraiment bavard. Pouvons-nous en finir et aller nous coucher ? »

John ne répondit rien et continua sa tâche avec soin et délicatesse. Des points de suture, un bandage et Sherlock agissait comme si ça lui était égal. Cet homme avait beau être le plus intelligent qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, il semblait ne pas se soucier de lui-même. Il négligeait son corps. En finissant d'appliquer le bandage, John en profita pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en être certain, il se leva et se munit d'une nouvelle chemise. Il lança un regard à celle tâchée de sang avant de la jeter à la poubelle. John l'observait depuis le canapé. Il s'adonnait aux même petits rituels. Il allait vérifier l'avancée de son expérience de la semaine, jetait un bref coup d'œil au courrier pour en jeter la quasi-totalité, lançait un regard à la rue avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, "empruntait" son ordinateur pour lire et envoyer des mails ou son téléphone pour jouer à dieu seul savait quel jeu avec son frère.

John observait Sherlock agir comme à son habitude, comme si ce qui venait de se produire n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, et il s'apercevait de l'importance de ces petits gestes. Sherlock semblait se comporter comme s'il était seul. Mais il lui arrivait fréquemment de l'impliquer dans ce quotidien. John n'avait jamais fait attention. Le coupe-papier par exemple. Il lui demandait toujours de lui passer, même s'il savait exactement où il était et qu'il était plus près. L'ordinateur ou le portable. Il aurait pu facilement utiliser les siens sans qu'on puisse savoir d'où venaient les mails. Sherlock devait certainement savoir comment s'y prendre. Il allait prendre le thé, il lui ferait le sien exactement comme qu'il aimait le boire, sans lui demander s'il en voulait.

Peut-être que Sherlock lui-même n'avait pas remarqué ça. John faisait parti de sa vie. Il en était une partie intégrante même. Son ami. Il n'avait jamais réalisé ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire pour Sherlock. Son seul ami. John était le seul. Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout. Il le suivrait et jamais il ne pourrait s'ennuyer ou s'habituer. Ou peut-être que si. Il finirait par s'habituer à ce danger comme il avait fini par s'habituer à tout le reste. Au violon, aux expériences, aux emprunts… Quand John se serait habitué à ça, il ne ferait que s'amuser davantage.

John se demandait s'il finirait à s'habituer à cette boule dans sa gorge.

« Prenez un peu plus soin de vous à l'avenir. »

Sherlock venait de s'assoir sur son fauteuil avec sa tasse de thé. Celle de John était près de lui, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Sherlock attendit d'ailleurs qu'il se lève pour lui accorder de l'attention. Mais il ne le regardait pas, il réfléchissait sur autre chose, sur un ailleurs qu'il avait entrevu entre la scène de crime et ici. Sherlock était dans une autre dimension et ne cessait de penser sur tout pour découvrir tous les mystères de ce monde. John se demandait s'il s'habituerait à cette impression de ne pas vraiment être avec lui.

« C'est inutile.

- Vous vous croyez invincible, peut-être ? Au-dessus de la mort ? »

Ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler. Il les fourra dans ses poches avant que Sherlock ne lève les yeux sur lui, brièvement.

« Non. »

Il laissa planer ce mot, le temps que John ne s'asseye sur son fauteuil.

« C'est inutile, maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place. »

Le regard de John devait être lourd sur lui, chargé de surprise et d'euphorie, mais Sherlock demeurait dans un autre espace-temps, buvant son thé d'un air pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que cette personne fait à votre place, exactement ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent enfin sur lui. Exactement sur lui et sur rien d'autre. Tout d'un coup, ils étaient dans le même monde et John se sentait revivre sous ce regard. A l'instant, ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. Il éprouvait de l'excitation et n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner au cœur de la tempête, au milieu de la menace des balles, pour vivre dans ce monde-ci éternellement. Être vu par Sherlock, c'était exister. Avoir un intérêt particulier. Être quelqu'un. Pour lui. Combien d'être humain avait-il regardé ainsi ?

« Que font les amis ?

- Pardon ?

- Dans la vraie vie. »

John s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il inspira profondément pour calmer l'émotion qu'il éprouvait face à autant d'intérêt.

« Je suppose que… dans la vraie vie… on veut seulement protéger les personnes auxquelles on tient. A défaut d'arrêter les criminels. »

John se sentait paisible. Invincible. Au-dessus de la mort. Sherlock Holmes était d'un monde à part et il s'amusait à le faire découvrir à John Watson. Alors John pouvait être immortel lui aussi.

Sherlock lâcha un long soupir, gâchant l'ambiance qui venait de s'installer, et retourna à ses réflexions. John se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de s'ouvrir trop longtemps à quelqu'un. Être touché, être vu vraiment, Sherlock ne savait pas le faire. Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il n'avait jamais eu de John. Seulement lui-même. Pourtant, si Sherlock Holmes l'engloutissait dans son monde, John pouvait au moins l'immergé jusqu'au cœur dans le sien. C'était si rare mais tellement agréable.

« Parfois, je me demande comment vous pouvez être aussi lent. »

John sourit. Il comprenait. Il préférait. Sherlock ne savait jamais où il s'aventurait lorsqu'il laissait John lui ouvrir les portes de ce monde réel si ennuyeux. Si ennuyeux mais tellement agréable.

« A cause de votre propre lenteur. Vous êtes un idiot après tout. »

Un rictus se forma brièvement au coin des lèvres de Sherlock. Après quoi, il termina son thé et disparut dans la salle de bain. John soupira avant de se plonger dans ce quotidien. Il ferma la fenêtre, fit la vaisselle, tria le courrier dans la poubelle, éteignit son ordinateur et monta à sa chambre.

Comme tous les soirs.


End file.
